


Drunken Fucks At 4 AM

by RuvikKin



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: “Robert?” Joseph pushed open his front door, setting the spare key back in its hiding spot on the porch. “You better not be dead.” He made his way inside, looking in each of the rooms and finding Robert laying in his bed, covers pulled over himself, he looked almost asleep. “Robert are you okay in here?” Robert startled, looking over at Joseph.“O-h thank god its just you.” He rolled over and faced Joseph, he looked drunk and… Drugged?“Are you on drugs?” Joseph rushed over to him. “I thought you were clean?”





	Drunken Fucks At 4 AM

Joseph groaned, putting his pillow over his head to try and ignore the buzzing of his cellphone. It would buzz, and then stop for a few moments, then buzz again and stop. Whoever needed him must need him pretty badly to be calling at three in the morning.

He took his pillow off his head, and grabbed his cellphone, seeing two missed calls and six texts from Robert. Of course, only Robert would call him this early. Joseph checked the text messages deciding to check them first seeing as Robert was still typing something. They were the same as always, the same as every night when Robert had done this.

‘Are you up?’ ‘Would you mind coming over?’ ‘I know it’s late but I don’t feel right.’

Each text got a little more desperate than the last, and the fact he called twice means he was feeling worse than usual.

With a sigh, Joseph got up, putting on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. His phone buzzed, a phone call. He answered the call, leaving his bedroom and quickly making his way down the hall.

“Robert what is it? Its three fifteen in the morning on a tuesday.” He heard Robert grumble, and heard a muffled ‘fuck’ followed by a thud. Robert was in his apartment, alone, drunk.

“Joseph-” Joseph heard Robert picking the phone, he could hear that small tone in his voice. Something wasnt right.

“Whats wrong?” Joseph grabbed his keys, heading out of the house and staying on the phone. “Do I need to drive over or can I walk?” A pause before Roberts responce.

“You live almost right next door, I’ll be fine just… Hurry down. Please.” Robert hung up the phone, and Joseph walked quickly down the two blocks to Roberts house.

 

.O.

 

“Robert?” Joseph pushed open his front door, setting the spare key back in its hiding spot on the porch. “You better not be dead.” He made his way inside, looking in each of the rooms and finding Robert laying in his bed, covers pulled over himself, he looked almost asleep. “Robert are you okay in here?” Robert startled, looking over at Joseph.

“O-h thank god its just you.” He rolled over and faced Joseph, he looked drunk and… Drugged?

“Are you on drugs?” Joseph rushed over to him. “I thought you were clean?”

“I am…” Robert rubbed his knuckle against his nose. “Or… I was.” He rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I went out drinking, I saw some scumbag slip something into a girls drink, so I swapped hers with mine… Making me feel all kinds of dizzy.”

“Robert it’s the middle of the night.” Joseph put his hand on Roberts shoulder, trying to gently get him off. “Please, just go to bed, the effects will wear off.”

“Joey” Robert reached out, grabbing at Josephs shirt. “I’m scared. Please… Just for a little bit. Til I don’t feel like absolute utter shit…”

Joseph sighed, debating in his mind. This was his friend, he needed help. He was obviously scared, being roofied wasn’t something that happened to him, it wasn’t something that happened a lot in their little area. Shady as the bars and people were…

_ Robert has been clean for three years. If its an old drug, the effects are going to be bad. _

“Alright.” Joseph sat down next to Robert, allowing the man to rest his head on his shoulder and close his eyes. Joseph tried to think of ways to help, the only thing he really could do was make sure Robert didn’t choke on his own vomit in the middle of the night. Joseph sighed, carefully running his fingers through Roberts hair as he let out a groan.

“If gods up there why the hell did he allow humans to have drugs like this.” Robert, muttered, making Joseph take a deep breath.

“Robert-”

“Nah you know I’m kidding. Drugs are fine, they make you feel good. Without em kids’d be dyin all over the place. Unfortunately every kid that gets better, another guy overdoses.” Robert sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I hate this feeling.”

“Okay Robert, I think you’re going to be fine.” Joseph stood, brushing off his shirt. “I have to get home, the kids have school tomorrow and- HEY” Joseph was cut off as Robert grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him down and pressing their lips together.

It was too familiar for Joseph, the feeling of Roberts lips. It would happen every time he came over, or almost every time. If the kids were over, if his wife was here, this wouldn’t happen. They both knew how bad it was, and yet why would they stop.

“Rob, please, tonight too? My wife was actually home tonight…” Robert shrugged, kissing at Josephs collar.

“You say that every time. And we both know how this ends.” Robert ran his hand up Josephs shirt, feeling his body. “You can push me off, I’ll take the hint.” Joseph thought for a moment before sighing and relaxing.

“No, keep going.” Joseph watched Robert sink lower on him, tugging at his sweat pants.

“Thank god you didn’t bother with a belt this time.” He said, palming at Josephs dick through his pants. “Makes my job a hell of a lot easier.” Robert slid off Josephs sweat pants, kissing above the hem of his underwear, and glancing up at Josephs face.

“Don’t play around too much., I should try to make it home tonight.” Robert nodded, carefully removing Josephs cock from his pants. 

“We shouldn’t be long.”

 

.O.

 

“Joseph- Joseph- Fuck, fuck” Robert gripped at his bed, pushing one of his shirts out of the way to get a better grip at the mattress. He could feel as Joseph carefully slid into him, a perfect fit after all these times. “Getting a lot easier to take you.” He breathed out, grinding his ass back against Josephs cock, pressing his face into the sheets.

“You’re still insatiable as always.” Joseph leaned down, kissing between Roberts shoulder blades and giving his ass a squeeze. He caught Robert off guard with both actions, making him gasp and shudder beneath him.

“Fuck, just shut up and move.” Robert clenched around Joseph, pulling a gasp from the blond's lips, he felt Josephs hips buck at the feeling and it made him moan. “Fuck- Come on pl-”

“Alright, relax.” Joseph put his hands on Roberts back, rolling his hips in slow steady motions, pulling soft moans from Robert with every movement of his hips.

He knew the way Robert liked to be treated, anyone would look at him and think ‘He’s a top. Likes it rough.’ It wasn’t true. Robert wanted, needed, to be treated gently. He hated emotional connections, but he needed someone to take care of him, someone who would do him just right to make him feel good.

Joseph sped his thrusts up a little, hearing Robert moaning, his short and sweet moans like music to his ears. Robert gripped at the pillow under his head, moaning into it as he felt the stretch of every inch that Joseph could give him, filling him up so nicely.

Closing his eyes, Joseph let his memory of times before guide him. Memories of their first time together, Robert had led him through most of it since it was his first time with a man. Any time after that had become more and more comfortable for Joseph, until here he was, with Robert beneath him squirming and begging to get fucked properly.

Coming back to the present, Joseph gripped onto Roberts hips, moving them just right so he could hit against that sweet spot that made Robert squirm. He could feel Robert clenching around him, listening to his moans, his ‘ah, ah, ah’ as Joseph fucked into him, his smooth thrusts turning rough as they progressed.

“Fuck- Joseph there you go.” Robert moved his arm, reaching between his legs and jerking himself off as Josephs movements became rougher, harder. He felt Josephs hot breath on his neck, followed by his lips against his neck and down to his shoulder, giving him a few bites on the way down.

Roberts back arched, he looked beautiful to Joseph, and he could tell that Robert was getting close. The way his voice rose ever so slightly, the way Robert pushed back against Joseph as he continued to pound into him now. Joseph put his hands on Roberts shoulders, snapping his hips forwards roughly and making the bed creak and rock, sounding like it would give out under them. Joseph ran his fingers through Roberts hair, gripping at it and pulling his head back, which tipped Robert over the edge.

“Joseph!” Robert gasped and moaned, clenching around Josephs cock as he came into his hand, some of it leaking onto the sheets below him. He felt Josephs movements stutter, and felt one more push deep into him before Joseph came inside of him, pulling a few last whimpers out of Roberts mouth.

They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath before Joseph pulled out, getting his pants back up with Robert doing the same.

“Thanks Joseph.” Robert muttered, lying back on his bed and running his fingers through his own hair. Joseph only nodded, getting up quickly. “I’ll see you around.” Robert snapped and did a finger gun to Joseph, watching the blond roll his eyes as he quickly left.

 

.O.

 

Joseph returned home, doing his best to get back inside quietly only to be stopped by Mery flipping on a lamp before he even made it to the steps.

“Mary-”

“Was it Robert again?” Mary asked, crossing her arms and looking at Joseph sternly. Joseph took a moment to answer, sighing and rubbing his neck.

“Yeah, he got roofied at the bar and just wanted me there.” Mary looked Joseph over slightly, shaking her head.

“Take a shower before you come back to bed, you smell like sex.” Mary pat Josephs chest, turning the light off and heading back upstairs to their bedroom.

Joseph slumped his shoulders, making a beeline to the bathroom to take a cool shower before going back to bed as Mary had asked.


End file.
